first fanfiction 2: the second part
by lookattheflickadawrist
Summary: second part of first fanfiction :


S#p#o#n#g#e#B#o#b#:# #D#o# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#i#s# #m#e#a#n#s#,# #P#a#t#r#i#c#k#?##  
#P#a#t#r#i#c#k#:# #Y#o#u#r# #a#r#t# #c#a#n# #n#e#v#e#r# #h#a#n#g# #i#n# #a# #m#u#s#e#u#m#.##  
#S#p#o#n#g#e#B#o#b#:# #I# #k#n#o#w#.# #I#t# #w#a#s# #m#a#d#e# #t#o# #g#e#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e#'#s# #a#t#t#e#n#t#i#o#n#.##  
#P#a#t#r#i#c#k#:# #I#'#m# #s#o#r#r#y#.# #I# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t#'#s# #g#o#i#n#g# #o#n# #h#e#r#e#.# ##  
#S#p#o#n#g#e#B#o#b#:# #A#n#d# #t#h#i#s# #i#s# #w#h#y# #I# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #t#o# #s#t#i#c#k# #t#h#i#s# #i#n# #t#h#e# #s#h#o#w#.##  
#P#a#t#r#i#c#k#:# #B#u#t# #w#e# #s#t#i#l#l# #d#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a#n# #e#n#d#i#n#g#.##  
#S#p#o#n#g#e#B#o#b#:# #A#t# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #d#a#y#,# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#l#d# #i#s# #f#l#a#t#!##  
#P#a#t#r#i#c#k#:# #Y#e#s#.# #E#x#a#c#t#l#y#.# #M#a#y#b#e# #t#h#a#t#'#s# #w#h#a#t# #e#v#e#r#y#o#n#e# #w#a#s# #h#o#p#i#n#g# #f#o#r#.# #[#t#i#m#e# #p#a#s#s#e#s#,# #t#h#e#n# #s#t#o#p#s#]##  
#T#i#m#e#:# #[#a# #r#i#s#i#n#g# #t#i#d#e# #s#p#o#u#t# #b#e#g#i#n#s# #t#o# #s#p#e#w# #j#e#l#l#y#f#i#s#h#]##  
#B#o#b#b#y#:# #O#o#o#h#,# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#a#t#.# #T#h#o#s#e# #l#i#t#t#l#e# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #a#r#e# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #b#e#g#i#n#n#i#n#g# #t#o# #b#u#b#b#l#e#!##  
#T#i#m#e#:# #O#o#h#,# #l#o#o#k# #a#t# #t#h#a#t#.# #T#h#e#r#e#'#s# #a# #d#a#n#g#e#r#o#u#s# #r#i#n#g# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #i#t#!# #T#h#e# #e#y#e#s#!##  
#[#F#l#a#s#h#b#a#c#k#:# #S#p#o#n#g#e#B#o#b# #h#a#s# #t#a#k#e#n# #t#h#e# #"#T#r#u#e#-#L#i#f#e#"# #s#t#a#g#e# #n#a#m#e# #"#P#a#n#i#c#k#"#!#]# #H#e# #u#s#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #i#n#v#o#l#v#e#d# #i#n# #t#h#a#t# #v#i#d#e#o# #g#a#m#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #"#N#a#p#o#l#e#o#n# #I#I#I#.#"# #H#e# #w#a#s# #p#l#a#y#i#n#g# #t#h#i#s# #g#a#m#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #"#M#e#t#a#l# #G#e#a#r# #S#o#l#i#d# #3#.#"##

#I#t# #s#a#y#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #c#r#a#z#y#,# #D#a#v#i#d# #L#e#t#t#e#r#m#a#n#!# #[#V#i#e#w#e#r#s# #l#a#u#g#h#.#]# #A#t# #t#h#e# #b#e#g#i#n#n#i#n#g#,# #a#s# #y#o#u#'#r#e# #b#l#a#s#t#i#n#g# #i#n#t#o# #s#p#a#c#e# #w#i#t#h# #c#h#o#p#p#a#s# #f#l#o#a#t#i#n#g# #a#l#l# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #y#o#u#,# #t#h#e# #s#u#n# #i#s# #c#o#m#i#n#g# #u#p#.# #.#.#.#I#'#m# #i#n# #a# #r#o#c#k#e#t# #.#.#.##

#B#u#t#,# #D#a#v#i#d# #L#e#t#t#e#r#m#a#n#:# #A#t# #t#h#e# #b#e#g#i#n#n#i#n#g# #o#f# #t#h#e# #g#a#m#e#,# #I# #h#a#d# #n#o# #i#d#e#a# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e# #g#u#y#s# #w#e#r#e# #s#a#y#i#n#g#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #s#e#e#m#e#d# #t#o# #h#a#v#e# #a#n# #i#d#e#a# #o#f# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y#.# #W#e# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #h#a#d# #t#o# #c#o#m#e# #u#p# #w#i#t#h# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g#,# #b#u#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #r#e#a#d#y# #f#o#r# #i#t#.# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #t#h#i#n#k# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #p#r#e#p#a#r#e#d# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #r#e#a#c#t#i#o#n#,# #b#e#c#a#u#s#e# #I# #c#a#n# #o#n#l#y# #i#m#a#g#i#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #w#a#s# #k#i#n#d# #o#f#,# #k#i#n#d# #o#f# #h#u#m#i#l#i#a#t#i#n#g# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e#y# #c#a#m#e# #o#u#t#.# #A#n#d# #e#v#e#n# #s#o#,# #m#y# #f#e#a#r# #o#f# #b#e#i#n#g# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #a# #b#u#m# #w#a#s# #o#v#e#r#r#i#d#d#e#n# #b#y# #m#y# #f#e#e#l#i#n#g# #t#h#a#t#,# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w#,# #I# #h#a#v#e# #n#o# #i#d#e#a# #w#h#a#t# #t#h#e#y# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y#.##

#I#n# #t#h#a#t# #m#o#m#e#n#t#,# #I# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#,# #"#I# #k#n#o#w# #w#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#a#y#:# #'#H#a#v#e# #y#o#u# #b#e#e#n# #p#l#a#y#i#n#g# #m#u#s#i#c# #l#o#n#g# #e#n#o#u#g#h# #t#o# #k#n#o#w# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #s#a#y# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g#?#'##

#T#h#e#y# #g#a#v#e# #m#e# #t#h#a#t# #o#f#f#-#t#h#e#-#c#u#f#f# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e#.# #B#u#t# #t#h#e#n# #I# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #t#h#i#n#k#i#n#g#,# #"#T#h#i#s# #i#s# #w#h#a#t# #I#'#m# #d#o#i#n#g# #n#o#w#.#"##

#A#n#d#,# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y#,# #I# #w#a#s#n#'#t#.# #N#o#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y#.# #B#u#t# #I# #k#n#e#w# #w#h#a#t# #I# #w#a#n#t#e#d# #t#o# #s#a#y# #a#t# #t#h#e# #t#i#m#e#.# #T#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #o#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#o#r#e# #i#n#t#e#r#e#s#t#i#n#g# #e#x#p#e#r#i#e#n#c#e#s# #I# #h#a#d# #i#n# #m#y# #l#i#f#e#.#"##

#A#c#c#o#r#d#i#n#g# #t#o# #S#m#i#t#h#,# #a#l#l# #t#h#e#y# #n#e#e#d#e#d# #w#a#s# #a# #v#i#s#i#t# #f#r#o#m# #f#o#r#m#e#r# #A#l#l#-#S#t#a#r# #J#o#h#n# #S#t#o#c#k#t#o#n#,# #w#h#o# #v#i#s#i#t#e#d# #t#h#e# #B#u#l#l#s# #a#t# #T#h#a#n#k#s#g#i#v#i#n#g# #2#0#0#1# #a#s# #p#a#r#t# #o#f# #h#i#s# #f#r#e#e#-#a#g#e#n#t# #t#o#u#r#.# #A#f#t#e#r# #a# #3#0#-#s#e#c#o#n#d# #i#n#t#e#r#v#i#e#w#,# #S#m#i#t#h# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #t#h#e#n# #g#i#r#l#f#r#i#e#n#d# #N#i#c#o#l#e# #r#e#c#e#i#v#e#d# #a#n# #u#p#d#a#t#e# #f#r#o#m# #D#a#u#g#h#e#r#t#y# #a#n#d# #W#o#o#d#r#i#d#g#e#.##

#"#T#h#e#y# #t#o#l#d# #m#e# #t#h#e#y# #w#e#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #a# #s#h#o#t# #c#l#o#c#k# #a#t# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#o#v#i#e#,#"# #S#m#i#t#h# #s#a#i#d#.# #"#I#t# #w#a#s# #l#i#k#e#,# #'#Y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #l#i#k#e# #i#t#?# #Y#o#u# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #a#r#e# #g#o#i#n#g# #t#o# #p#l#a#y# #t#h#a#t# #s#c#e#n#e#?#'# #A#n#d# #t#h#e#y# #s#a#i#d#,# #'#O#h# #n#o#,# #n#o#,# #n#o#.# #Y#o#u# #w#o#n#'#t# #h#a#v#e# #a#n#y# #t#i#m#e# #t#o# #t#r#y# #i#t# #o#n#.# #L#e#t#'#s# #f#i#n#i#s#h# #i#t#.# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #t#h#e# #e#n#d# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#o#v#i#e#.#'# #I# #w#a#s# #l#i#k#e#,# #'#T#h#a#t#'#s# #t#h#e# #w#o#r#s#t# #w#a#y# #t#o# #c#l#o#s#e#.#'#"##

#T#h#e# #l#e#a#d# #a#c#t#o#r# #o#n# #t#h#e# #f#i#l#m# #i#s# #T#y#e# #S#h#e#r#i#d#a#n#,# #a# #s#t#o#r#y#-#t#e#l#l#e#r# #w#h#o# #t#a#k#e#s# #o#n# #t#h#e# #r#o#l#e# #o#f# #a#n# #i#r#r#e#v#e#r#e#n#t# #w#r#i#t#e#r# #w#h#o# #w#o#r#k#s# #f#o#r# #a#n# #a#l#l#-#p#o#w#e#r#f#u#l# #g#l#o#b#a#l# #e#n#e#r#g#y# #c#o#n#g#l#o#m#e#r#a#t#e#.# #H#e#'#s# #p#a#i#d# #w#e#l#l# #t#o# #f#i#l#m# #t#h#i#s# #c#h#a#r#a#c#t#e#r#,# #w#i#t#h# #a# #s#t#a#r#t#i#n#g# #p#a#y# #o#f# #$#1#5#,#0#0#0#,# #a#n#d# #h#e# #w#o#n#'#t# #l#a#s#t# #v#e#r#y# #l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #b#i#g# #t#h#i#n#g#s# #t#o# #b#u#y# #o#r# #a# #m#a#s#s#i#v#e# #s#u#m# #o#f# #c#a#s#h#.# #H#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#s# #t#o# #c#u#t# #l#o#o#s#e# #w#i#t#h# #h#i#s# #a#n#d# #h#i#s# #c#r#e#w#'#s# #l#i#v#e#s# #i#n# #o#r#d#e#r# #t#o# #w#r#i#t#e# #s#o#m#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#e#s#t# #s#c#e#n#e#s# #w#e#'#v#e# #e#v#e#r# #s#e#e#n# #o#n# #s#c#r#e#e#n#.# #W#h#a#t# #h#e# #e#n#d#s# #u#p# #d#o#i#n#g# #i#s# #l#e#a#v#e# #t#h#e# #p#l#a#n#e#t# #b#e#h#i#n#d#,# #a#n#d# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #e#v#e#n# #g#o# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #h#i#s# #s#h#i#p#.# #I#n#s#t#e#a#d# #h#e# #d#r#i#v#e#s# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #t#o# #t#h#e# #f#u#r#t#h#e#s#t#-#w#e#s#t# #c#o#r#n#e#r#s# #o#f# #t#h#e# #G#a#l#a#x#y# #a#n#d# #f#i#n#d#s# #h#i#m#s#e#l#f# #b#a#c#k# #i#n# #w#h#a#t#'#s# #l#e#f#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #G#a#l#a#x#y#-#I#I#.# #H#e#'#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#l#y# #o#n#e# #w#h#o# #c#a#n# #r#e#a#c#h# #t#h#i#s# #p#l#a#n#e#t#,# #b#u#t# #h#e# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #g#o# #l#o#o#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #i#t#,# #s#o# #i#t# #i#s# #t#h#e# #g#a#l#a#x#y#'#s# #f#a#t#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#s# #b#o#u#n#d# #t#o# #b#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #b#y# #h#i#m#.# #D#o#e#s# #i#t# #m#a#k#e# #s#e#n#s#e# #t#o# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #h#i#m# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #k#n#o#w# #h#e#'#s# #a# #d#e#a#d#l#y# #l#i#a#r# #a#n#d# #e#x#p#e#c#t#s# #n#o# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #y#o#u# #w#i#l#l# #g#i#v#e# #h#i#m#?# #W#h#e#n# #y#o#u# #l#o#s#e# #y#o#u#r# #f#r#i#e#n#d#s# #a#n#d# #h#a#v#e#n#'#t# #s#e#e#n# #t#h#e#m# #i#n# #a# #w#h#i#l#e#,# #y#o#u#'#d# #b#e# #h#a#p#p#y# #f#o#r# #y#o#u#r# #c#r#u#s#h# #t#o# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #c#o#n#t#a#c#t# #y#o#u#.# #H#o#w#e#v#e#r#,# #e#v#e#n# #i#f# #y#o#u# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #e#x#p#e#c#t# #y#o#u#r# #c#r#u#s#h# #t#o# #s#t#a#y# #o#v#e#r#,# #y#o#u#'#d# #s#t#i#l#l# #w#a#n#t# #t#o# #s#e#e# #t#h#e#m# #m#o#r#e# #t#h#a#n# #a#n#y#t#h#i#n#g#,# #r#i#g#h#t#?# #I#t#'#s# #a# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e# #t#h#a#t# #c#a#n#'#t# #b#e# #d#e#c#i#d#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #p#o#s#s#i#b#i#l#i#t#i#e#s# #a#r#e# #o#u#t# #t#h#e#r#e#.##

#W#h#i#l#e# #i#t#'#s# #t#r#u#e# #t#h#a#t# #a#l#l# #t#h#e# #e#l#e#m#e#n#t#s# #i#n# #t#h#i#s# #s#c#r#i#p#t# #a#r#e# #a#b#o#u#t# #y#o#u#r# #c#r#u#s#h# #g#e#t#t#i#n#g# #o#v#e#r# #s#o#m#e#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #m#o#v#i#n#g# #o#n# #f#r#o#m# #t#h#e# #m#o#m#e#n#t#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #o#n#e# #k#e#y# #e#l#e#m#e#n#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #r#e#l#a#t#i#o#n#s#h#i#p# #t#h#a#t# #w#i#l#l# #o#n#l#y# #l#a#s#t# #f#o#r# #s#o# #l#o#n#g#.# #T#h#a#t#'#s# #t#h#e# #o#n#e# #w#e#'#r#e# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #w#o#r#k# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #m#o#s#t# #p#e#o#p#l#e#,#"# #s#a#i#d# #T#u#r#n#e#r#,# #w#h#o# #s#a#i#d# #h#e# #i#s# #"#v#e#r#y# #e#x#c#i#t#e#d#"# #b#y# #t#h#e# #p#r#o#s#p#e#c#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #b#i#l#l#b#o#a#r#d#.##

#T#e#a#c#h#e#r#s#,# #w#h#o# #a#p#p#r#o#v#e#d# #t#h#e# #p#e#t#i#t#i#o#n# #l#a#s#t# #m#o#n#t#h#,# #a#r#e# #r#e#p#o#r#t#e#d#l#y# #d#r#a#w#i#n#g# #u#p# #d#e#s#i#g#n#s# #t#h#a#t# #w#o#u#l#d# #f#e#a#t#u#r#e# #a# #c#o#s#t#u#m#e# #d#a#n#c#i#n#g# #"#s#t#o#r#y#b#o#a#r#d#"# #w#h#i#l#e# #h#i#g#h# #a#b#o#v#e# #o#n# #a#n# #o#v#e#r#h#e#a#d# #b#o#o#m#,# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #m#e#s#s#a#g#e#,# #"#Y#e#s# #w#e# #c#a#n#!#"# #I#n# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e# #t#o# #t#h#e# #b#i#l#l#b#o#a#r#d#s#,# #W#a#s#h#i#n#g#t#o#n# #h#i#g#h# #s#c#h#o#o#l# #p#r#e#s#i#d#e#n#t# #Z#u#l#e#m#a# #R#o#d#e#n# #s#a#i#d#,# #"#I#'#m# #t#r#y#i#n#g# #t#o# #d#e#t#e#r#m#i#n#e# #w#h#a#t# #I# #c#a#n# #d#o# #t#o# #m#a#k#e# #i#t# #p#r#a#c#t#i#c#a#l#.# #I#'#v#e# #l#e#a#r#n#e#d# #t#h#a#t# #y#o#u# #c#a#n#'#t# #g#e#t# #o#u#t# #o#f# #a# #s#i#t#u#a#t#i#o#n#.#"##

#R#e#z#a# #m#a#d#e# #i#t# #t#o# #t#h#e# #h#o#t#e#l# #l#a#t#e# #W#e#d#n#e#s#d#a#y# #n#i#g#h#t#.# #H#e# #h#a#d# #l#e#f#t# #a# #t#i#p#,# #b#u#t# #y#o#u# #c#o#u#l#d# #s#e#e# #i#t# #w#a#s# #b#a#r#e#l#y# #a# #f#r#a#c#t#i#o#n# #o#f# #t#h#e# #m#o#n#e#y# #h#e# #w#a#s# #o#w#e#d#.# #H#e# #s#a#i#d# #h#e# #p#l#a#n#n#e#d# #t#o# #g#e#t# #b#a#c#k# #t#o# #H#o#u#s#t#o#n# #i#n# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#w#o# #d#a#y#s#.##

#O#n# #T#h#u#r#s#d#a#y# #m#o#r#n#i#n#g#,# #h#i#s# #c#a#r# #w#a#s# #t#o#w#e#d# #f#r#o#m# #i#t#s# #h#o#m#e# #o#n# #O#c#t#a#v#i#a# #B#o#u#l#e#v#a#r#d#.##

#R#e#z#a# #k#n#e#w# #s#o#m#e#t#h#i#n#g# #w#a#s# #a#m#i#s#s#.# #"#N#o#,# #I# #d#o#n#'#t# #r#e#m#e#m#b#e#r# #s#e#e#i#n#g# #n#o# #a#n#g#e#l#s#.# #N#o#,# #I# #d#i#d#n#'#t# #s#e#e# #n#o# #a#n#g#e#l#s#,# #n#o#n#e# #t#h#a#t# #I# #k#n#o#w# #o#f#,#"# #h#e# #s#a#i#d#.# #"#N#o#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #w#a#s# #n#o# #a#n#g#e#l#s# #a#t# #a#l#l#.#"##

#W#i#t#h#o#u#t# #a# #s#e#c#o#n#d#a#r#y#,# #u#n#i#f#i#e#d# #u#n#d#e#r#s#t#a#n#d#i#n#g# #o#f# #w#h#a#t#e#v#e#r# #n#a#t#u#r#a#l# #p#h#e#n#o#m#e#n#o#n# #o#c#c#u#r#s# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #n#u#c#l#e#u#s# #o#f# #a#n# #a#t#o#m#,# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #n#o# #w#a#y# #t#o# #e#x#p#l#a#i#n# #w#h#a#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #h#a#p#p#e#n#s# #a#t# #t#h#e# #c#e#n#t#e#r# #o#f# #a# #f#l#a#s#h# #o#f# #l#i#g#h#t#.##

#"#A#l#l# #t#h#o#s#e# #d#e#t#a#i#l#s# #a#b#o#u#t# #t#h#e# #n#u#c#l#e#u#s# #a#n#d# #a#t#o#m#s# #i#n# #o#u#r# #b#o#d#i#e#s# #a#r#e#,# #i#n# #m#y# #m#i#n#d#,# #f#u#l#l#y# #k#n#o#w#n#,# #b#u#t# #w#e# #d#o#n#'#t# #r#e#a#l#l#y# #h#a#v#e# #a# #r#e#f#e#r#e#n#c#e# #p#o#i#n#t#.# #W#e# #d#o#n#'#t# #k#n#o#w# #h#o#w# #t#h#e# #r#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n# #i#n#t#e#r#a#c#t#s# #w#i#t#h# #t#h#e# #w#a#t#e#r#,# #a#n#d# #t#h#e#r#e# #i#s# #n#o# #g#u#a#r#a#n#t#e#e# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #i#s# #s#a#f#e# #f#o#r# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #t#o# #d#r#i#n#k# #i#f# #i#t# #i#s# #a#n#d# #i#s# #c#o#n#t#a#m#i#n#a#t#e#d#.# #H#o#w#e#v#e#r#,# #i#f# #a# #p#e#r#s#o#n# #d#o#e#s# #b#e#c#o#m#e# #p#o#i#s#o#n#e#d# #b#y# #r#a#d#i#a#t#i#o#n#,# #h#e# #o#r# #s#h#e# #c#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #a#b#l#e# #t#o# #s#e#e#k# #m#e#d#i#c#a#l# #c#a#r#e# #i#f# #i#t# #i#s# #p#r#o#p#e#r#l#y# #f#i#l#t#e#r#e#d#.##

#T#h#e# #f#i#l#m# #i#s# #a#l#s#o# #a# #r#e#m#i#n#d#e#r# #t#o# #a#l#l# #p#e#o#p#l#e# #w#h#o# #l#i#v#e# #n#e#a#r# #t#h#e# #F#u#k#u#s#h#i#m#a# #D#a#i#i#c#h#i# #n#u#c#l#e#a#r# #p#l#a#n#t# #t#h#a#t# #t#h#e#i#r# #h#e#a#l#t#h# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #b#e# #t#h#e#i#r# #f#i#r#s#t# #p#r#i#o#r#i#t#y#,# #a#n#d# #n#o#t# #a# #c#o#n#t#r#i#b#u#t#i#o#n# #t#o#w#a#r#d#s# #k#e#e#p#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #c#o#m#p#a#n#y#'#s# #p#r#o#f#i#t#s# #i#n# #o#r#d#e#r#.# #B#e#c#a#u#s#e#,# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #t#h#e# #w#r#o#n#g# #b#u#t#t#o#n# #o#n# #t#h#e# #n#u#c#l#e#a#r# #c#o#n#t#r#o#l# #s#y#s#t#e#m# #b#e# #t#r#i#g#g#e#r#e#d# #a#n#d# #a# #m#a#j#o#r# #m#e#l#t#d#o#w#n# #o#c#c#u#r#s#,# #i#t# #c#a#n# #a#l#s#o# #l#e#a#d# #t#o# #a# #w#o#r#l#d#w#i#d#e# #d#i#s#a#s#t#e#r#.##

#A#l#s#o# #s#e#e#:# #T#h#e# #d#i#s#a#s#t#e#r# #t#h#a#t# #w#a#s# #j#u#s#t# #a#r#o#u#n#d# #t#h#e# #c#o#r#n#e#r# #i#n# #F#u#k#u#s#h#i#m#a##

#I#m#a#g#e# #c#o#u#r#t#e#s#y# #o#f# #'#F#l#y#/#F#u#k#u#s#h#i#m#a#:# #A# #2#0# #Y#e#a#r# #R#e#t#r#o#s#p#e#c#t#i#v#e#'##

#Y#o#u# #c#a#n# #a#l#s#o# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #C#h#r#i#s# #o#n# #T#w#i#t#t#e#r# # #T#h#e#C#h#r#i#s#S#i#g#m#u#n#d#.##

#V#i#s#i#t# #C#h#r#i#s#t#o#p#h#e#r# #S#i#g#m#u#n#d#'#s# #o#f#f#i#c#i#a#l# #w#e#b#s#i#t#e# #h#e#r#e#:# #h#t#t#p#:#/#/#w#w#w#.#t#h#e#i#n#c#r#e#d#i#b#l#e#p#o#l#y#m#e#n#.#c#o#m##

#L#i#k#e# #t#h#i#s#:# #L#i#k#e# #L#o#a#d#i#n#g#.#.#.##

#R#e#l#a#t#e#d##

#T#h#i#s# #e#n#t#r#y# #w#a#s# #p#o#s#t#e#d# #o#n# #T#u#e#s#d#a#y#,# #A#p#r#i#l# #1#7#t#h#,# #2#0#1#2# #a#t# #3#:#0#0# #a#m# #a#n#d# #i#s# #f#i#l#e#d# #u#n#d#e#r# #A#t#h#e#i#s#m#.# #Y#o#u# #c#a#n# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #a#n#y# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e#s# #t#o# #t#h#i#s# #e#n#t#r#y# #t#h#r#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #R#S#S# #2#.#0# #f#e#e#d#.# #Y#o#u# #c#a#n# #l#e#a#v#e# #a# #r#e#s#p#o#n#s#e#,# #o#r# #t#r#a#c#k#b#a#c#k# #f#r#o#m# #y#o#u#r# #o#w#n# #s#i#t#e#.##

#E#m#a#i#l# #T#a#r#i#q# #M#a#l#i#k# #a#t# #t#m#a#l#i#k# #s#p#a#c#e#.#c#o#m# #o#r# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #h#i#m# # #t#a#r#i#q#j#m#a#l#i#k# #a#n#d# #G#o#o#g#l#e#+#.# #F#o#l#l#o#w# #u#s# # #S#p#a#c#e#d#o#t#c#o#m#,# #F#a#c#e#b#o#o#k# #a#n#d# #G#o#o#g#l#e#+#.# #O#r#i#g#i#n#a#l# #a#r#t#i#c#l#e# #S#p#a#c#e# #I#S# #W#h#y# #i#s# #t#h#e# #J#e#t#s#e#t# #m#a#d#e# #o#f# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #m#a#t#e#r#i#a#l#s# #a#n#d# #c#o#m#p#o#n#e#n#t#s#,# #a#s# #c#o#m#p#a#r#e#d# #t#o# #t#h#e# #C#o#o#l#b#i#t# #f#o#r# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #p#u#r#p#o#s#e#?# #B#e#c#a#u#s#e# #t#h#e# #P#R#X# #i#s# #d#e#s#i#g#n#e#d# #t#o# #o#p#e#r#a#t#e# #a#t# #a#n# #a#l#t#i#t#u#d#e# #o#f# #5#,#0#0#0# #m#e#t#e#r#s# #w#i#t#h#o#u#t# #l#a#n#d#i#n#g#.# #T#h#e#r#e#f#o#r#e#,# #i#t# #h#a#s# #t#o# #b#e# #c#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#e#d# #o#f# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #m#a#t#e#r#i#a#l#s#,# #a#l#o#n#g# #w#i#t#h# #d#i#f#f#e#r#e#n#t# #c#o#m#p#o#n#e#n#t#s#.# #W#h#y#,# #y#o#u# #a#s#k#?# #E#v#e#n# #t#h#o#u#g#h# #t#h#e# #P#R#X# #i#t#s#e#l#f# #i#s# #n#o#t# #a#e#r#o#d#y#n#a#m#i#c#a#l#l#y# #d#e#s#i#g#n#e#d# #t#o# #f#o#l#l#o#w# #t#h#e# #i#n#c#l#i#n#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #r#u#n#w#a#y# #l#i#k#e# #t#h#e# #A#C#-#1#3#0#J#,# #t#h#e# #m#a#j#o#r#i#t#y# #o#f# #t#h#e# #f#i#n#s# #a#n#d# #t#h#e# #n#o#s#e#c#o#n#e# #a#n#d# #i#t#s# #s#e#n#s#o#r# #i#s# #d#e#f#i#n#i#t#e#l#y# #i#n#t#e#n#d#e#d# #t#o# #b#e# #u#s#e#d# #d#u#r#i#n#g# #a#p#p#r#o#a#c#h# #a#n#d# #l#a#n#d#i#n#g#.# #A#l#s#o#,# #t#h#e# #o#l#d# #O#S# #i#s#n#'#t# #r#e#c#o#m#m#e#n#d#e#d#.# #I#n# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #V#i#s#t#a#,# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #X#P#,# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #2#0#0#3#,# #a#n#d# #W#i#n#d#o#w#s# #X#P# #S#P#3#,# #t#h#e# #o#l#d# #o#p#e#r#a#t#i#n#g# #s#y#s#t#e#m# #c#o#u#l#d# #p#o#t#e#n#t#i#a#l#l#y# #d#r#o#p# #y#o#u#r# #d#a#t#a# #a#n#d# #p#r#i#v#i#l#e#g#e#s#.# #W#h#a#t#'#s# #m#o#r#e#,# #i#t#'#s# #e#x#t#r#e#m#e#l#y# #l#i#m#i#t#e#d# #t#o# #u#s#e# #a#t# #a#n#y# #s#p#e#e#d#.# #T#h#e# #n#e#w# #o#p#e#r#a#t#i#n#g# #s#y#s#t#e#m#,# #h#o#w#e#v#e#r#,# #i#s# #p#e#r#f#e#c#t#l#y# #f#i#n#e# #f#o#r# #"#H#e#l#l#o# #W#o#r#l#d#"# #t#e#x#t# #e#d#i#t#o#r#s#.##

#T#a#k#e# #t#h#i#s# #l#o#g#o#u#t# #t#o# #o#p#e#n# #a# #t#e#r#m#i#n#a#l# #s#e#s#s#i#o#n#:##

#J#u#s#t# #t#o# #a#v#o#i#d# #t#h#e# #c#o#n#f#u#s#i#o#n#,# #h#e#r#e#'#s# #w#h#a#t# #a# #l#o#g#o#u#t# #o#f# #t#h#e# #o#l#d# #O#S# #w#o#u#l#d# #l#o#o#k# #l#i#k#e#:##

#$# #e#r#r#o#r#:# #F#I#L#E# #*#:# #P#e#r#m#i#s#s#i#o#n# #d#e#n#i#e#d# #1#1#/#1#4#/#1#3# #1#1#:#4#3#:#3#6#.#0#4#4# #P#M# #S#e#c#u#r#i#t#y#A#g#e#n#t#[#1#3#2#7#]#:# ##W#a#r#n#i#n#g## #S#o#u#n#d#M#a#n#a#g#e#r#:# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g# #'#F#i#l#e# #'#C#:#\\#P#r#o#g#r#a#m# #F#i#l#e#s# #(#x#8#6#)#\\#S#t#e#a#m#\\#s#t#e#a#m#a#p#p#s#\\#c#o#m#m#o#n#\\#G#a#r#r#y#s#M#o#d#\\#C#o#n#t#e#n#t#\\#S#o#u#n#d#E#f#f#e#c#t#s#\\#F#X#S#_#b#u#m#p#.#w#a#v#'# #d#o#e#s# #n#o#t# #e#x#i#s#t# #o#n# #t#h#e# #o#b#j#e#c#t# #f#i#l#e# #s#y#s#t#e#m#.# #1#1#/#1#4#/#1#3# #1#1#:#4#3#:#3#6#.#0#4#4# #P#M# #S#e#c#u#r#i#t#y#A#g#e#n#t#[#1#3#2#7#]#:# ##W#a#r#n#i#n#g## #S#o#u#n#d#M#a#n#a#g#e#r#:# #w#a#r#n#i#n#g# #'#F#i#l#e# #'#C#:#\\#P#r#o#g#r#a#m# #F#i#l#e#s# #(#x#8#6#)#\\#S#t#e#a#m#\\#s#t#e#a#m#a#p#p#s#\\#w#o#r#k#s#h#o#p#\\#c#o#n#t#e#n#t#\\#2#1#1#8#2#0#\\#9#4#7#5#4#4#6#8#7#\\#c#o#n#t#e#n#t#s#.#p#a#k#'# #[#2#3#:#0#3#:#0#6#.#6#1#8#]# #[#I#n#f#o#]# #R#o#o#t#:# #D#e#t#e#c#t#e#d# #a#s#s#e#t# #s#o#u#r#c#e# #n#a#m#e#d# #'#U#F#O#b#l#u#e#t#o#o#t#h#'# #a#t# #'#C#:#\\#P#r#o#g#r#a#m# #F#i#l#e#s# #(#x#8#6#)#\\#S#t#e#a#m#\\#s#t#e#a#m#a#p#p#s#\\#w#o#r#k#s#h#o#p#\\#c#o#n#t#e#n#t#\\#2#1#1#8#2#0#\\#9#4#9#9#1#3#1#4#3#\\#c#o#n#t#e#n#t#s#.#p#a#k#'# #[#2#3#:#0#3#:#0#6#.#6#1#8#]# #[#I#n#f#o#]# #R#o#o#t#:# #D#e#t#e#c#t#e#d# #a#s#s#e#t# #s#o#u#r#c#e# #n#a#m#e#d# #'#C#h#u#n#k#I#c#o#n#s#'# #a#t# #'#C#:#\\#U#s#e#r#s#\\#b#r#y#c#e#\\#A#p#p#D#a#t#a#\\#R#o#a#m#i#n#g#\\#S#p#a#c#e#E#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#s#\\#M#o#d#s#\\#3#3#0#3#9#7#6#0#2#.#s#b#m#\\#M#o#d#e#l#s#\\#D#a#r#t#h#_#B#i#o#m#e#c#h#\\#G#U#I#\\#C#h#u#n#k#I#c#o#n#.#d#d#s#'#,# #'#C#:#\\#U#s#e#r#s#\\#b#r#y#c#e#\\#A#p#p#D#a#t#a#\\#R#o#a#m#i#n#g#\\#S#p#a#c#e#E#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#s#\\#M#o#d#s#\\#3#3#0#3#9#7#6#0#2#.#s#b#m#\\#M#o#d#e#l#s#\\#D#a#r#t#h#_#B#i#o#m#e#c#h#\\#G#U#I#\\#C#h#u#n#k#I#c#o#n#.#d#d#s#'# #2#0#1#5#-#0#4#-#1#5# #2#3#:#3#3#:#5#5#.#2#9#8# #-# #T#h#r#e#a#d#:# #1# #-## #P#r#o#c#e#s#s#F#i#e#l#d#(#)# #c#o#u#l#d#n#t# #f#i#n#d#:# #'#C#:#\\#U#s#e#r#s#\\#b#r#y#c#e#\\#A#p#p#D#a#t#a#\\#R#o#a#m#i#n#g#\\#S#p#a#c#e#E#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#s#\\#M#o#d#s#\\#3#0#5#3#2#9#3#0#2#.#s#b#m#'#,# #'#M#o#d#e#l#s#\\#C#u#b#e#s#\\#L#a#r#g#e#\\#T#h#r#u#s#t#S#m#a#l#l#C#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n#_#1#.#m#w#m#'#,# #'#C#:#\\#U#s#e#r#s#\\#b#r#y#c#e#\\#A#p#p#D#a#t#a#\\#R#o#a#m#i#n#g#\\#S#p#a#c#e#E#n#g#i#n#e#e#r#s#\\#M#o#d#s#\\#3#0#5#3#2#9#3#0#2#.#s#b#m#\\#M#o#d#e#l#s#\\#C#u#b#e#s#\\#L#a#r#g#e#\\#T#h#r#u#s#t#S#m#a#l#l#C#o#n#s#t#r#u#c#t#i#o#n#_#1#.#m#w#m#'# #2#0#1#5#-#0#4#-#1#5# #2#3#:#3#3#:#5#0#.#5#1#3# #-# #T#h#r#e#a#d#:# #1# #-## #D#o#w#n#l#o#a#d#e#d#T#r#i#a#n#g#l#e#I#n#d#i#c#e#s#:# #1#6#7#0#2#3#7#0#8#9#6#.#9#8#9#5#9#2#0#.#6#6#3#e#-#0#6# #=## #D#o#w#n#l#o#a#d#e#d# #T#r#i#a#n#g#l#e#s#:# #1#0#0#0#0#.#0#0#0#0#0#0# #2#1#4#7#4#8#3#6#4#7# #1#3#6#6#1#4#9#7#6#0# #0# #1#0#0#0#0#0#0#0# #-# #-# #[#0#0#6#1#.#2#7#:#2#0#1#7#.#1#2#.#1#9#-#1#1#.#0#3#.#5#3#]# #L#o#g#:# #L#o#o#k#i#n#g# #i#n# #a#r#c#h#i#v#e# #f#o#r# #f#i#l#e# #:# #c#o#h#e#r#e#n#t#/#c#o#m#m#o#n#/#c#o#m#p#o#n#e#n#t#s#/#t#r#e#e#/#p#a#l#e#t#t#e#.#m#d#l#,# #d#o#n#e#.# #[#0#0#6#1#.#3#0#:#2#0#1#7#.#1#2#.#1#9#-#1#1#.#0#3#.#5#3#]# #L#o#g#:# #L#o#o#k#i#n#g# #i#n# #a#r#c#h#i#v#e# #f#o#r# #f#i#l#e# #:# #c#o#h#e#r#e#n#t#/#l#i#b#r#a#r#i#e#s#/#j#l#i#n#e#/#c#o#m#p#a#t#/#i#1#8#n#/#e#r#r#o#r#s#.#p#h#p# #o#n# #l#i#n#e# #2#3#5##

##  
#S#t#r#i#c#t# #S#t#a#n#d#a#r#d#s#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#E#r#r#o#r#:#:#i#s#E#r#r#o#r#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#,# #a#s#s#u#m#i#n#g# #$#t#h#i#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#n#c#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#l#e# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#F#a#c#t#o#r#y#:#:#g#e#t#U#s#e#r#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#L#o#a#d#e#r#:#:#i#m#p#o#r#t#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#R#o#u#t#e#r#:#:#g#e#t#I#n#s#t#a#n#c#e#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#,# #a#s#s#u#m#i#n#g# #$#t#h#i#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#n#c#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#l#e# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#L#o#a#d#e#r#:#:#i#m#p#o#r#t#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#M#e#n#u#:#:#g#e#t#I#n#s#t#a#n#c#e#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#,# #a#s#s#u#m#i#n#g# #$#t#h#i#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#n#c#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#l#e# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#E#r#r#o#r#:#:#i#s#E#r#r#o#r#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#,# #a#s#s#u#m#i#n#g# #$#t#h#i#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#n#c#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#l#e# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#F#a#c#t#o#r#y#:#:#g#e#t#U#s#e#r#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #c#a#l#l#e#d# #s#t#a#t#i#c#a#l#l#y#,# #a#s#s#u#m#i#n#g# #$#t#h#i#s# #f#r#o#m# #i#n#c#o#m#p#a#t#i#b#l#e# #c#o#n#t#e#x#t# #i#n#o#n# #l#i#n#e#:# #N#o#n#-#s#t#a#t#i#c# #m#e#t#h#o#d# #J#L#o#a#d#e#r#:#:#i#m#p#o#r#t#(#)# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #n#o#t# #b#e# #u#s#e#d# #w#i#t#h# #a#n# #a#r#r#a#y# #w#i#t#h# #t#y#p#e#s# #o#t#h#e#r# #t#h#a#n# #o#r#d#i#n#a#r#y# #s#t#r#i#n#g#s#.##

#A#d#v#a#n#c#e#d# #o#p#e#r#a#t#o#r#s# # #a# #=# #1#2#3# #;# #v#a#r# #a# #=# #1#2#3# #;# ### #u#s#e#s# #s#o#m#e# #m#a#g#i#c# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #d#o# #l#i#k#e# #+#+# #a# #=# #3# #;# #v#a#r# #a# #=# #3# #;# ### #u#s#e#s# #s#o#m#e# #m#a#g#i#c# #t#h#a#t# #i#t# #d#o#e#s#n#'#t# #a#c#t#u#a#l#l#y# #d#o# #l#i#k#e# #-#-# #f# #=# #4#2# #;# #v#a#r# #f# #=# #4#2# #;# ### #p#r#i#n#t#s# #"#f# #4#2#"# #,# #b#u#t# #w#o#r#k#s# #a#s# #e#x#p#e#c#t#e#d# #w#h#e#n# #t#h#e# #a#r#g#u#m#e#n#t#s# #a#r#e# #s#t#r#i#n#g#s##

#E#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#s# # #U#s#e# #,# #+#=# #,# #-#=# #,# #*#=# #,# #/#=# #,# #a#n#d# ###=# #t#o# #c#o#m#p#o#s#e# #v#a#r#i#a#b#l#e#-#l#e#n#g#t#h# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#s#.# #F#o#r# #e#x#a#m#p#l#e#:##

## #s#c#r#i#p#t# #t#y#p#e# #=# #"# #t#e#x#t#/#j#a#v#a#s#c#r#i#p#t# #"# #s#r#c# #=# #"# #h#t#t#p#:#/#/#a#j#a#x#.#g#o#o#g#l#e#a#p#i#s#.#c#o#m#/#a#j#a#x#/#l#i#b#s#/#j#q#u#e#r#y#/#1#.#1#1#.#1#/#j#q#u#e#r#y#.#m#i#n#.#j#s# #"# ###/# #s#c#r#i#p#t# ###

#I#n# #t#h#e# #a#b#o#v#e# #e#x#a#m#p#l#e#,# #t#h#e# #a#b#o#v#e# #s#c#r#i#p#t# #s#h#o#u#l#d# #b#e# #p#l#a#c#e#d# #i#n#s#i#d#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #v#a#r# #d#e#c#l#a#r#a#t#i#o#n#.# #T#h#i#s# #a#l#l#o#w#s# #t#h#e# #p#a#g#e# #t#o# #b#e# #l#o#a#d#e#d# #m#o#r#e# #e#a#s#i#l#y# #a#n#d# #a#t# #t#h#e# #s#a#m#e# #t#i#m#e# #a#v#o#i#d# #j#a#v#a#s#c#r#i#p#t# #h#i#j#a#c#k#i#n#g# #f#o#r# #s#a#v#i#n#g# #t#h#e# #v#a#l#u#e# #o#f# #t#h#e# #v#a#r#i#a#b#l#e#-#l#e#n#g#t#h# #e#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#.##

#S#a#v#i#n#g# #V#a#r#i#a#b#l#e#-#L#e#n#g#t#h# #E#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#s##

#O#t#h#e#r# #o#b#j#e#c#t#s# #m#i#g#h#t# #h#a#v#e# #v#a#r#i#a#b#l#e#-#l#e#n#g#t#h# #a#r#r#a#y#s# #o#f# #b#y#t#e#s#.##

#v#a#r# #x# #=# #[#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#]#;# #c#o#n#s#o#l#e#.#l#o#g#(#x#.#l#e#n#g#t#h#)#;# #/#/# #2# #c#o#n#s#o#l#e#.#l#o#g#(#x#.#l#e#n#g#t#h#)#;# #/#/# #4##

#Y#o#u# #c#a#n# #a#l#w#a#y#s# #c#o#m#p#a#r#e# #v#a#r# #x# #=# #[#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#]#;# #t#o# #v#a#r# #x# #=# #[#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#]#;# #.##

#S#a#v#i#n#g# #V#a#r#i#a#b#l#e#-#L#e#n#g#t#h# #E#x#p#r#e#s#s#i#o#n#s# #U#s#i#n#g# #S#h#e#l#l# #P#a#t#t#e#r#n##

#v#a#r# #x# #=# #[#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#,#2#5#]#;# 


End file.
